


Down

by lessthanzer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessthanzer/pseuds/lessthanzer
Summary: Tony didn't care. He only cared about his kid.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Down

Peter looked at the man with pleading eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Please Tony."

He wouldn't give the kid what he wanted. They had been up there for over two hours now, back and forth as Peter stepped closer and further away from the edge of a random building in Manhattan that Tony suspected was used to being a place of death and wasted lives. 

Tony had seen the kid hours before he was alerted by the babysitter protocol that something wasn't right. Peter had seemed...happy. But Tony guesses this is how all things like this are kept secret. 

The poor boy was shaking from the bitterness of the wind making his skin raw. He wasn't wearing his suit anymore which was now stuffed in his backpack tossed carelessly to the side. He now wore what seemed to be his favourite outfit. His freshly washed hair was curling in the wind however the products seemed to keep it in a very Peter Parker style. Everything looked too perfect which made Tony feel sick to his stomach when he realised.

This was planned.

His eyes stared into his with nothing but sadness and years of suffering. Tony saw it now and felt guilty for never noticing before, for never asking if the kid was alright or if he needed a shoulder to cry on. He wouldn't of forgiven himself if he hadn't installed the protocol that saved Peter's life-

Tony shook his head in attempt to clear his thoughts, deciding to focus on the kid and the kid only. 

'You know I won't let that happen Peter."

He saw the anger and frustration in the teenagers face as he turned away from Tony to meet the night life of the city below. Tony was about to speak, to plead the boy to come home with him when Peter finally spoke more than three words.

"You don't know what it's like."

Tony blinked.

"You don't understand, nobody understands what it's like. I have nobody, in case you didn't know my family is fucking dead Tony, I'm alone because I couldn't do anything to save my parents, Ben, May." Peter paused, turning around to meet Tony's glossed eyes. "And I won't be able to save you either."

Tony didn't know how to respond, what he could possibly say to make Peter think clearly.

Peter moved backwards.

"Everyday I wake up and feel more lonely than the last. I go to school and guess what happens." He didn't need to. "I guess because I'm Spider-Man everything is fine then, yeah? Being able to fly around the city using my webs should be enough to make me happy?" Peter looked angry, ready to throw a tantrum. Tony hoped he did, anything to keep him away from the edge.

"Peter, sweetheart, you have to liste-"

Peter moved further backwards. "Why? Why should I listen to you? Nobody. Listens. To. Me." He punctuated each word with a step back until he reached the end, silent tears streaming down his flushed and blistering cheeks.

Tony let the tears fall down his cheeks this time, letting them run over his goatee and down his neck most likely making it sore. Tony didn't care. He only cared about his kid.

Peter turned around again.

Tony panicked.

"Peter, honey, I know you think this is right, that this is what you need to do. But baby please listen to me, I love you and so does everyone else. We're so proud of you for how strong you're being throughout everything that's happened. I know what you're wanting to do and I know it seems easiest but think Peter, think about your friends and how they will react when they find out. Think about the Avengers and how devastated they will be to lose you. Think about me Peter, our life together. I adopted you for a reason kid, please baby come here."

Tony outstretched his arms, eyes pleading for the kid to give in and let Tony hold him through this and let him take him back home where he belongs.

Peter moved.

Tony blinked.

**Author's Note:**

> From the drafts and given to you, an open ending. Thank you for reading, all comments and kudos are appreciated. I love you all <3


End file.
